Breaking Traditions
by Aelin08
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night, the Potters lost their lives with the exception of their son Harry, who was the first person to ever survive the killing curse. However, instead of the Dursleys taking care of the Boy-Who-Lived, a certain pureblood family fights for custody of him. How do things turn out for Harry? HG/DG, Dumbledore bashing. DISCONTINUED
1. A Plan to Expose the Truth

Whispers and rumours floated fast throughout the wizard community. By dawn on November 1st, everybody knew what had happened at Godric's Hollow. Aria Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass stood in the ruined house and stared around at the destruction that the curse had brought. She could sense the magic in the air. Sighing, she made her way to the stairs, where she found James Potter staring at her with wide shocked eyes. His wand lay limp in his right hand. She gently took it out of his grip, closed his eyes, and continued on up the stairs to the nursery, praying the worst hadn't occurred. There lay her dearest friend, Lily. She wanted to sob and scream until her throat was raw. It wasn't fair. The Potters has always been good, but they had put their faith in the wrong person, she thought sadly. Suddenly she was aware that she was not the only one present in the room. Severus Snape lay by his beloved and was weeping. Aria watched the two with damp eyes, until she gathered her wits and noticed someone very important was missing.

"Severus," she said softly.

He glanced up at her with such lost and sad eyes, that her heart almost broke, but she needed to know where Harry was. "Where is Harry. Is he. . . " She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. She hoped for his parents sake that he was alive.

He kept silent and simply stared at her. She sighed. "Please, Sev, for her."

He swallowed once. Twice. "The old coot got here before me and probably gave him to Petunia and her lot."

Aria silently fumed. Of course. She should've known that the great hero of the light, Albus Dumbledore would get to her precious godson before she did. She turned and hurried out of the room, not even bothering to say anything to Severus. As soon as she was out of the house, she apparated to Greengrass Manor, which was hidden from the prying eyes of anyone who was not deemed a member of the family. When she went inside, she found her husband anxiously pacing in the livingroom. As soon as he saw the look on her face, he knew. The Potters were dead and Old Dumbles had beat them once again. He stared at her for a few moments striding to the cabinet and pouring two cups of Butterbeer. He came back and stopped a hand's breath away and handed her the glass. He looked at her and they both silently came to an agreement.

The both drank and after a few heartbeats of silence, he quietly said, "To Wizengamot."

* * *

Later that day:

 _ **HARRY POTTER: INFANT DEEMED BOY-WHO-LIVED**_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study and looked at the Daily Prophet with a smile on his face. His plan had succeeded. Good. It had taken him the better part of the year to craft and put his intricately designed plan into had spent hours convincing the stubborn Potters that Peter Pettigrew was the perfect person to be the Secret Keeper and that Sirius would be the perfect decoy. Eventually they had agreed, and only two months after Harry's first birthday, Peter finally decided to reveal their safe haven. Now, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had singlehandedly gotten rid of all the "problems" that had been bugging him. The Potters were dead and gone, the Death Eaters would probably extract revenge on the Longbottoms, and Sirius was going to be blamed for being the traitor. All was well. Or, so he thought.

* * *

1 month later:

The Dark Lord had vanished exactly one month ago. Lucius had been ashamed to admit that he had panicked at first. What was he supposed to do when aurors had ambushed him in his own home the very next day? When he had calmed down, he once again assumed his role as Slytherin Prince and claimed he had been under the Imperius curse the entire time. He knew most people probably snorted at his statements, but he didn't particularly care. As long as he controlled the Minister of Magic, he was pleased. Last night, a letter was delivered to the Malfoy Manor and he was astonished to say the least. The letter claimed that everyone that held seats in Wizengamot had to be present at eight in the morning to hear. Apparently, Lord and Lady Greengrass wanted to take care of the Potter brat. How interesting, he mused. The two purebloods had claimed to be neutral during the war and now they wanted to be granted custody of a child of the light? Didn't they know they would be under attack when the Dark Lord returned? Lucius scowled. Nothing was making sense. He knew both Aria and Sam Greengrass were in Slytherin when they attended Hogwarts. They wouldn't want custody of the boy unless. . . No. He was thinking too much into it. He would have to see how today's events unfolded.

 **A.N. : Should I continue?**


	2. The Court Battle

**November 30, 1981:**

Cornelius Fudge had just been recently made Minister of Magic two months ago. Already, he was infamous. He accepted bribes and let notorious Death Eaters go free. Strangely enough, he was also an avid supporter of Dumbledore and was constantly begging the old man for advice. Today, he was presiding over the hearing, or would be since Albus Dumbledore hadn't bothered to show up yet. He was exactly 2 minutes and 57 seconds late, and Aria detested this. Finally, the devil came. In his arms, was a sleeping baby boy. His raven hair was unruly and his eyes shone like the curse that had attempted to kill him. Aria suppressed the urge to run up and snatch the poor child from him. For now, she satisfied herself by imagining the look on his face when she gained custody of Harry.

The Minister cleared his throat as a secretary temporarily relieved Dumbledore of the child. "Now that the accused has showed up, let's begin. We are here today to examine the actions of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. On the last day of October, Mr. Dumbledore removed Mr. Harry Potter from his ruined home and left him on his muggle aunt's doorstep. Lord and Lady Greengrass have objected to this and argue that they are his legal guardians. Mr. Dumbledore, if you could, please step forward and present your side of the story to the council."

Dumbledore smiled serenely and stepped onto the dias. His eyes were twinkling in that annoyingly, fake way of his. Aria really detested the him."Ah, thank you Cornelius. I came to Godric's Hollow upon hearing of the tragic deaths of James and Lily to take young Harry away so that he could live with his Aunt and Uncle. You see, I thought Harry would be happy growing up in an environment such as this. This way he can experience a mother and father's love and grow up in a wonderful environment." Here he paused and wiped away stray tears that fell from his eyes. Murmuring began in the rows and Aria could see some people were looking at him understandingly, thinking that he had made the right decision. "Besides, this was left in the will of Lily Potter nee Evans. She loved her sister and would have wanted her boy to grow up happy. Furthermore, as long as Harry remains with them, he will be safe because of the blood wards around their house." He now turned to Aria. "Tell me, Lady Greengrass. Would you really deprive an aunt the right to see and care for her nephew? Why on earth would you challenge this decision, when it is clearly in Harry's best interests? Do you want him to grow up miserable?

Myriad murmurs broke out and flitted through the room. "I believe you are wrong on many accounts, Headmaster." Aria turned to face the esteemed wizards and prepared her testimony. "First of all, Petunia absolutely hated Lily. She was a vile and jealous woman, and I can confirm this because unlike Mr. Dumbledore, I have had the pleasure of meeting her. Now, I would like to call Mr. Griphook, the account manager of the Potter vaults as my witness." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. She was pleased to note that many of the member's looked a little shocked. They had not expected a Lady to call a _goblin_ to her defense. That was just unheard of.

The little menacing creature came through the open doors and to the dias where she was currently standing. "I, Griphook, hereby would like to read part of the final will and testament of Lily and James Potter. It is as follows:

 _We, Lily and James Potter, hereby declare, that Mrs. Aria Greengrass and her husband, or Sirius Black should have custody of Harry James Potter should anything happen to us. Lady Greengrass and Lord Black are Harry's godparents. Under no circumstances is Harry ever allowed to stay with Petunia or Vernon Dursley._

Silence descended on the courtroom. Dumbledore's face had lost all color and was as white as a sheet. He had not expected her to bring a goblin as a witness because of the fact that they were viewed with contempt by the magical community. Aria merely smirked. Good. Now everyone could now see that Dumbledore was not as light as they had originally thought.

Now for one more teensy surprise.

She turned to the court. "As you know, the wills left in Gringotts are the true wills and can't be tampered with at all. Now, I didn't summon you all to just discuss who should be the saviour's guardian's. I want you to release Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Now she turned to the short creature standing before her and nodded to him.

He cleared his throat and began to read more of the words etched into the parchment:

 _We knew Voldemort was after us. This is why we cast the Fidelius Charm, so that he could not find us. Our Secret-Keeper was Peter Pettigrew._

People began shouting, but the little goblin's voice could still be heard over the mayhem.

 _We made sure our enemies thought it was Sirius so that Peter would be well protected._

Aria turned to the hysterical court and immediately, silence descended upon the hall. She allowed a hint of a smirk to cross her face. There was a reason she was known as the Cold Queen during her years at Hogwarts and those following it. "As you can see, Sirius Black is not a traitor and I expect you, Minister, to release him. . . or else. I expect him to be on more doorstep tomorrow morning".

Without saying anything to the stunned court, she turned on her heel, snatched up the little bundle and strode out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had ruined all of his carefully made plans! Harry was supposed to be sent to Petunia and her horrible husband so he was treated like trash. This way when he came to school, he would be in awe, and immediately think of Albus as his hero. But noooooo! He silently raged. Fine. He would have to think of some other way to make the Potter Heir fall at his feet. Anything for the greater good. Inside his head, Albus formulated plans to make her pay, but he knew the Greengrass family was too influential. Besides, if he made an attempt to get rid of her, the public would know and point fingers at him. He would have to wait.

o0o0o0o0

Aria apparated home and lovingly caressed her godson's wild hair. He stirred and his eyes sparkled with recognition. He gurgled and closed his little hand around a lock of her golden hair. Her eyes softened a tiny fraction of an inch. She would do anything to protect him and would always care for him, she vowed. Sighing, she took him up to the nursery she had prepared the night before. After she sung a lullaby and settled the baby, she slowly went down the stairs, the hem of her gown trailing behind her. The day had been taxing, and thank goodness it was all over. It had all been worth it though. Tomorrow, Sirius would be arriving at her house and Harry still needed to meet Daphne. Oh,she had so much to do.

o0o0o0o0

 **November 30, 1986**

Sirius had practically moved in after his short stay at Azkaban. Sirius absolutely adored his little godson and the feeling was reciprocated. Harry was now 7 years old and acted mostly like Lily. He was kind, curious and eager to learn anything new. He was a little shy at times. Sometimes though, the old mutt would be able convince Harry to embrace his inner-Marauder and throw a prank here and there. Meanwhile, both Daphne and Astoria (who had been born in 1983) were becoming very much like Aria in looks. They too had golden hair, and bright turquoise eyes. However, their personalities couldn't be more different. These days, all the other children called Daphne the Ice Queen because of the mask she always kept on in public. On the other hand, Astoria was the exact opposite and was always bubbly. However, one thing was strange. When she had introduced Daphne to Harry when she had brought him home all those years ago, Daphne had taken an immediate disliking to him. Even to this day, she refused to do anything with Harry and the poor child was always bewildered. Astoria on the other hand literally attached herself to Harry. He had taken it upon himself to be her protector and anyone who hurt her suffered numerous pranks. Daphne had learned this the hard way when she had taken Astoria's doll. Poor girl.


End file.
